Vuelve a mí
by FumeiSama
Summary: Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Que vuelvas a mirarme y a sonreírme, a sonrojarte, a hacerme sentir bien de esa forma. Quiero que vuelvas a mi cama y me hagas caricias hasta que me duerma. Vuelve a mí. *NaruSaku Drabble, anti-NaruHina*


**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto. Yo sólo escribí la historia. Esto es para fans de una servidora ^^.

**Advertencias:** NaruSaku subido de tono, ¿bashing al NaruHina?…

**Personajes que aparecen: **Naruto y Sakura.

**Resumen:** Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Que vuelvas a mirarme y a sonreírme, a sonrojarte, a hacerme sentir bien de esa forma. Quiero que vuelvas a mi cama y me hagas caricias hasta que me duerma. ¿Qué haces con esa chica? ¿Por qué la estás mirando más a ella que a mí, Naruto? Hoy voy a recordarte porque te enamoraste de mí y no de ella. Vuelve a mí.

* * *

><p>Naruto, todo esto es por tu culpa. ¿Lo sabes, no? Voy a hacerte pagar.<p>

Como si pudieses leer mis pensamientos, te retuerces, entre molesto y asustado, por la forma en la que te tengo atado a la pata de mi cama. Tus muñecas se han coloreado un poco por la presión. Para ser el ninja más fuerte de todos, parece que no puedes escapar ante esta situación.

—Sa-Sakura-chan —musitas.

Ahora vas a compensar todo lo que me has hecho pasar. Aunque tenga que hacerte daño físico. Soy una experta ninja médica, sé perfectamente dónde puedo pegarte para que me supliques y me jures que no me vas a volver a dejar.

—Naruto, has sido un chico muy malo. —Avanzo hacia ti, cubierta únicamente por mi ropa interior. Me siento entre tus piernas, aprisionando tu erección, notando lo tenso que estás, y paseo mis pechos sobre tu torso, también desnudo.

Suspiras suavemente, excitado.

— ¿Estás… enfadada?

Sí, Naruto. Y mucho.

— ¿Es por… lo de… Hinata? —Cuando dices ese nombre haces que mi sangre hierva con fuerza. La rabia me ciega, los celos me comen y la envidia me mata. No puedo evitar el rasgar la superficie de tus bien formados brazos con un kunai, haciéndote sangrar levemente, pero tú no gritarías por esas heridas. Has sufrido cosas peores.

No voy a contestarte. Estoy segura de que ya sabes lo mucho que la odio desde que te vi junto a ella.

Naruto, me dijiste que me ibas a ser fiel. ¿Es así como cumples tu palabra? He sido herida tantas veces en el amor. Sasuke, ahora tú… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacéis esto?

—Sakura-chan… Yo no te dejaré. No te haré lo mismo que Sasuke. Y Hinata no me interesa. Tú eres la única mujer en la que puedo pensar —me dices con una sonrisa sincera y tranquilizadora.

Naruto, me das paz.

No puedo olvidarme por completo de Sasuke. Cuando eso pasa, tú vienes conmigo y me haces olvidarlo.

Naruto, me haces sentir bien.

Me encanta estar junto a ti bajo las sábanas y que me hagas sentir de esa manera.

Pero últimamente me has hecho daño.

No quiero verte con ella. Se te declaro. Tú finges que lo has olvidado. Mientes y me haces daño. Como comprenderás, quiero hacerte lo mismo.

—Hinata no es quien me interesa. —Tu sonrisa es burlona en estos momentos, parecida a la de Sasuke, pero sin malicia. Sin intenciones de desear hacerme daño. —Ella jamás me dejaría hacerla sentir tan bien como te hago a ti, es demasiado tímida. Además, te amo a ti.

Haces que me emocione, puedo notar mis lágrimas bajar y caer sobre tu piel.

—Sakura-chan, tú estás muy sola. Verte tan triste y melancólica sólo consigue el hacerme sentir peor y que no voy a poder cuidarte. —Me abrazas. Te has logrado librar de la atadura. Sabía que fingías el miedo. Mis nervios no me han dejado atarte bien. ¿Significa eso que te irás algún día? ¿Ni aún entregándote mi cuerpo vas a quedarte conmigo?

—Quédate a mi lado… Si tú te vas, yo… Yo… —Sigo llorando, como una niña pequeña. En el fondo lo soy.

—Tranquila, Sakura-chan —me consuelas. Vuelve a mí, Naruto... No te vayas.

Me llevas a mi cama y me tumbas con cariño y cuidado. No debemos hacer ruido. No quiero que mis padres nos oigan. Me abrazas con amor. Me besas con pasión. Me quitas la ropa seductoramente, haciendo lo mismo con la tuya.

Me miras con duda, con esos ojos azules de color cielo, tratando de averiguar por ti mismo si estoy preparada para esto.

Asiento con la cabeza. _Tómame, Naruto._

Una sonrisa pícara y traviesa, realmente pervertida, asoma entre tus labios. Te me haces tan tierno ahora mismo…

—Sakura-chan —adentras con audacia tu mano "ahí"—, muéstrame todo tu ***…

* * *

><p><strong>Rincón de la autora:<strong>

¡Otro drabble! ¡Dije que tenía que practicarlos!

Otra vez no puedo hacer más de cinco párrafos sin hacerles hablar... Voy a tener que empezar a devorar otros cinco libros de la biblioteca... Ay... ... ... ''''orz''''

Porque ahora que me fijo no tengo NaruSaku en mis fics ºAº Qué triste.

¿Que qué le dijo Naruto a Sakura al final? Pues… no lo sé. Posiblemente haya sido una palabra pervertida que no me apetecía escribir, o algo lindo que no se me haya ocurrido. Sólo sé que cuando leo esa parte me parece escuchar un pitido. Así que lo censuré con asteriscos.

Supongo que es porque escuché "Romeo and Cinderella", la versión de Kagamine Rin y Len.

¡Por cierto, hablando de eso! ºwº ¡Hay una historia que me encanta que se llama Himitsu ~ Kuro no chikai! Me gustaría escribirla con los personajes de Naruto =/w/=

Son cuatro personajes, así que usaría a Sasuke, a Hinata, a Naruto y a Sakura. Lo que pasa es que no sé quién podría ser quién ^^U

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
